shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mark Crock
Introduction Mark Crock, or simply Mark to his friends is a crusader from the religious group known as The Old Men Of the Sea. Mark is both the founder and the leader of this Sect. Mark has a extreme hatred of devil fruit users and rallies those inside of his organization to fight against all those who spread and use such powers. His hatred of devil fruit spread from a tragic past. Appearance Mark can be seen wearing a religious set of armor. He first wears a black gamberson. That gibson is covered with thick chainmail. That chain-mail is then layered over with a white sir coat with a apple with a cross over it painted on it. His hands are protected by gauntlets and metal shoulder pads cover his shoulders. He wears the Templar bucket helmet and standard plate armor grieves. His sea stone arming sword can always be seen on his waist. However he carries no shield. Personality Mark is a cold individual. He never removes his helmet and he never shows any other emotions other than anger. Everything else is bottled up and sealed away inside of his heart. Mark's past scars have driven him to religious fanaticism. Mark hates all devil fruit users. Age, gender, and religious pays no part in his decision of slaying a devil fruit user. All who consume the fruit are demons and all demons must be eliminated. His cold focus keeps his Sect together and focus on there goal. Each and every one of them is prepared to give there lives for the cause. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Mark Crock is a master swordsmen. he has been fighting with the blade since he was a small boy and though several battles with many devil fruit users Mark has honed his skills even further. As a swordsmen Mark would be considered balance. He is strong, but not extremely strong. He is fast, but not extremely fast. His technique is superb. In battle he is capable of disarming expert level swordsmen and cutting down multiple opponents. He is capable of producing Flying Slashes. His flying slashes however always take on the shape of a bald eagle. He also has the skill to cut though objects that are much larger than the length of his blade. He can even cut the souls of objects. Marital Arts Draconic Fist Syle Yāoláng Wǔshù Shattering Rock Style Martial Arts The Enlightenment = Weapons Any weapons at all? D Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Mark was a born to a normal family with no background for war or fighting. His father was a simple blacksmith and his mother a shipwhipe. He had four older brothers and four younger sisters. His family lived inside of a large home that was built inside of a cliff located near the sea. They chose this location because it placed them closer to the All Mother, or simply the sea. The Crock family were very religious people and they took there worship of the sea very seriously. They shawned devil fruits and protected the waters around there home from pollution. Life for the Crock Family and Mark was simple and easy. Everything was perfect till the day Mark's sister accidentally consumed a devil fruit. She was eating a piece of fruit while surfing. Her apple suddenly turned into a devil fruit while she was on her surf board. She picked it up without looking and chumped down on it. The fruit changed her and caused her to drown out at sea. Tragedy struck again when a group of pirates came to Mark's home island. One of the devil fruit users on the Island used the power of soul fire to defeat his enemies. Those flames however killed Mark's eldest brother by accident. The family was able to recover, but the final blow came five years later when a man named Hargus came to the island. Hargus, a devil fruit user, came to his home island and used his power to turn the inhabitant of the island into Werewolves. The Crock family lived a good bit away from the main city and ended up missing the initial shock of the attack. However three days later the beast descended upon there family home. In the ned Mark was the only one to make it off the island alive. It was on that day he swore that he would rid the world of all devils. Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Soldiers Category:Human Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Martial Artist Category:Swordsmen Category:Sword User